


Ruined

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Beth focused, Beth is the only one speaking, Dialogue-Only, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jerry mention, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Rick Being an Asshole, Time Progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Dialogue only story, I had the idea of Morty being stolen by Rick as a child and no one believing Beth. Rick is an asshole, Beth life is ruined and this story is free-form.





	Ruined

“I mean he just came out of nowhere! He grabbed my son… he grabbed him and gave me the finger before he left. He told me to fuck off…” 

“I can’t believe he’d do this, I haven’t seen him in almost 10 years and he shows up to steal Morty.”

“He looked like he didn’t even care, he looked at me like I was worthless!”

“I wish I’d done something, I just stood there and watched as he picked up my son and left with him.”

“I thought it was a joke, I thought he’d show back up, that maybe it was his fucked up way of coming back. That’s why I didn’t say anything until the next day.” 

“No one believes me when I tell them, they all think I’m crazy, but I swear it happened that way.”

“I lost my husband and my daughter because of my dad! I know it’s hard to believe but I swear it’s true, please, please believe me.”

“My father’s name is Rick Sanchez and he stole my 6 year old son on December 20th in the parking lot, I’d taken Morty shopping with me. Morty was eating something, I think it was lollipop he’d asked me for. Rick, he just showed up and l froze, I was in shock, there was my dad after all those years, out of nowhere! Then he took Morty and he said...“Fuck off Beth” and then he just walked through a portal and they were gone.”

“I will never change my story because it’s true, even if everyone thinks I killed my son I know I didn’t, I love Morty!”

“I have nightmares every night, I always try to say or do something different but Rick always takes him.”

“My name is Beth Smith and I did NOT kill my son.”

“I haven’t seen my daughter in years, I’m sure she hates me, my ex husband visits sometimes. Only to ask me to tell him the truth and when I tell him the same story he just looks at me hopelessly and leaves...until next time.”

“I saw them, my dad and son, I swear they were here, you have to believe me. I was mopping the hallways, the tapes will prove it! They showed up, Morty is 13 now, I can’t believe it, he looked so different, he was talking about all the things they’d done, I don’t think he understood where I was. All I did was cry and hug him, I don’t know why I didn’t say something, my dad…Rick just stood there watching me until he pulled Morty away and took him again.”

“I swear they were there, I wasn’t hallucinating, my father is a genius he could make amazing things happen! He probably made them invisible or changed the footage, I swear I’m not going crazy!”

“I don’t belong here, I’m not crazy! I’m telling the truth! Stop looking at me like I’ve lost my mind!”

“The medicine helps, I lost Morty… everyone believes I killed him, but he was stolen from me.”

“He was kidnapped from me, Rick kidnapped him, that bastard ruined my life!”

“Maybe I am making it all up, maybe my brain couldn’t handle the truth and I fabricated everything, I don’t know anymore.”

“I know that you won’t believe me, but they showed up here. Morty was even older, maybe 16 or 17… I can’t even remember his birthday…he was so happy to see me. He talked about space and aliens and how much fun it was. They didn’t stay long and I didn’t say much. Rick was there too, he just stood there waiting for Morty…he didn’t even look at me.”

“I know it’s true, even if you can’t see them I know they were here.”

“I’m not going to talk about it anymore, you won’t believe me and talking about it won’t make it any less real for me.”

“I know you're not going believe me again, but they visited me last night. This time it was different though, Morty wasn’t excited like the last two times but I could tell he was happy. He still doesn’t understand where I am or what’s happened to me and I had a chance to tell him, but it doesn’t really matter anymore. I was just happy to see him again...Rick spoke to me for the first time...since he took Morty. When Morty left he glared at me the way he’d done when he'd stolen Morty. Then he smiled and - and it scared me... he said that it was last time I’d see them and that he was fucking Morty and then he left.”


End file.
